


Among Cereal and Kisses

by credencebvrebxne



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credencebvrebxne/pseuds/credencebvrebxne
Summary: Rafael and Sonny discuss cereal for dinner. Smut ensues





	

A/N: This is some domestic Barisi fluff and smut to counter the darkness of my Criminal Minds fanfiction

Sonny Carisi had been reading quietly when his fiancé burst through the door. Rummaging around the kitchen, Barba swore under his breath. "Hey, baby," Barba had called out. "Where's the cereal?" he asked in frustration.

"I think it's in the cabinet above the stove."

Sonny watched Barba in amusement. The shorter man had been struggling to reach for the box of cereal in their shared apartment's cabinet. He snickered silently as his partner cursed. "Ay dios mio, Sonny, you know I'm too short to reach that high," Barba said, turning to Carisi helplessly.

Carisi hid his laugh and came up behind Barba. Reaching into the cabinet, he pulled down the box in question. "Hey you always say we shouldn't keep sugary stuff like that around, I was just trying to help you out," he said innocently, smirking.

Barba scowled. Ignoring the cereal, he turned to face Carisi. "You're mean," he grumbled, burying his face in Carisi's chest.

"Why are you eating cereal at ten PM anyways?" Carisi teased.

"I'm hungry," Barba sniffed, opening the box. He opened an adjacent cabinet and sighed in exasperation. "Sonny, could you please try to place things at a level where we can all reach them?" he pleaded with his boyfriend.

Sonny repressed a snort. "Why? It's so fun to see you struggle," he joshed, handing Barba a bowl.

Barba turned his nose up at his fiance. "You're the absolute worst. Annoying at work and annoying at home. I'll never get a break will I?"

Sonny grinned, he knew his fiance never meant it. "But yet you still keep me around," Carisi added, folding his arms and leaning on the stove. Barba merely pouted. Carisi gathered the shorter man into his arms and gazed at him lovingly. Pressing a kiss to the top of Barba's head, he murmured into his hair. "Hey I love you, you know?"

Barba pulled away. Leaning onto his toes, he kissed Carisi tenderly. "You'd be stupid not to," he quipped, snaking his arms around Sonny's waist. He flashed the taller man one of his rare smiles.

Sonny pulled Rafael closer to him, letting his hands trail down Rafael's sides, coming to a stop on his hips. He nuzzled the shorter man, nipping at him playfully. Rafael smirked, tightening his grip on Sonny's waist. He tilted his chin up to capture his lover's lip between his own. Swiftly, he flipped their stances, and had Sonny pressed up against the stove. Rafael was on his toes, deepening the kiss. Sonny groaned softly, bringing up his hand to rest on Rafael's neck. "You drive me crazy, Raf, you know that?" he whispered hoarsely as Barba began pressing kisses into Sonny's neck.

He received only a grunt in return, and Barba began popping the buttons on his shirt. Impatiently, Rafael pulled Sonny's shirt out of pants, undoing the rest of the buttons. Slipping the shirt off his shoulders, Barba continued his assault on Sonny's neck. "You know I wanted to ravish you in court today," he muttered, ghosting his lips over Sonny's defined collarbone. "I love it when you dress up."

The remnants of a groan settled in Sonny's throat. Wordlessly, he gripped Barba's hips and hoisted him onto the adjacent counter. Despite being relatively skinny, Barba was proud to know that his fiancé was very strong. Sonny leaned in, nipping at Rafael's earlobe, earning a pleased squeak from the smaller man. Rafael brought his knee between Sonny's thighs, nudging his erection. Sonny gripped Rafael tighter, slipping his fingers into the lawyer's shirt, undoing the buttons deftly. He pulled Rafael's shirt off brusquely. He tugged on the lawyer's hair, tilting his chin backward before attacking his neck. Rafael whined, gritting his teeth together. Carisi chuckled, running his hands down Barba's chest, scraping his nails lightly against the tanned skin. "Impatient, are we?" he quipped, jerking slightly as Barba sank his nails into his bottom.

Barba growled. He attacked Sonny's face with relish, nibbling on his bottom lip and tugging at his hair. Sonny undid Rafael's belt, pulling it swiftly off of his pants. He popped the buttons on Rafael's pants and yanked them off roughly, throwing the offending articles back into their living room. Rafael winced. "Dom, that's an $80 belt and the bottom half of a $300 pantsuit. Be careful," he chastised, swatting Sonny's bare chest.

Sonny chuckled, looking unabashed. "Sorry Rafi," he murmured, continuing his assault on Barba's mouth. The shorter man leaned into the kiss, swiftly removing Carisi's suspenders and pants. Both dropped to the floor, and Carisi stepped out of them. Rafael reached down to rub Carisi between the legs, eliciting a high pitched whine from the other man. Carisi took Barba into his hands, gently stroking him, slowly driving Barba crazy. Barba's eyes widened as Carisi sunk to his knees, looking up at him with doe eyes. Carisi's tongue darted out to wet his lips and Rafael's cock twitched at the sight of his fiancé before him, horny and willing. Carisi stared at Barba as he took his cock in his hands, licking it slowly. Barba shuddered, arousal flooding his veins. He took a fist of Carisi's hair and tugged lightly. Carisi smacked his lips before running his tongue along the underside of his penis. Before Barba could make a snarky remark, Carisi took Barba into his mouth, nearly swallowing him whole. Barba resisted the urge to thrust his hips forward, but merely used his free hand to jerk on Carisi's hair. Carisi hummed contently, sucking gently on Barba's considerable length. Barba guided Carisi's head gently, muttering exclamations in broken Spanish. Before he could find release, Carisi pulled off with an obscene "pop." Carisi lifted Barba into his arms, carrying to the couch. Throwing him down, Carisi climbed on top of his boyfriend, gnashing his teeth. "God, Rafi, you turn me on so much, walking around in those high end suits with that tight ass of yours," he murmured, freeing his arm to gently circle Barba's puckered opening. He got on his knees and fetched the bottle of lube they kept in the coffee table drawer. He squirted some on his fingers and teased Barba's hole.

Barba whined in protest, pushing himself into Carisi, aching for more. "You want more of this?" Carisi inquired in a husky tone, pushing his thumb past the rim.

Rafael nodded breathlessly, and Sonny slowly added a finger, pushing in and out. Rafael moaned loudly as Sonny's long, skillful fingers brushed past his prostate. "Dom, please," he whispered helplessly, reaching to bring Carisi on top of him.

Carisi flashed him a devious smile. Kneeling over him, Carisi slowly pushed his cock into Barba's tight heat. He swore under his breath. "Raf how come you're always so tight?" he huffed, shutting his eyes and willing himself not to come on the spot.

Rafael smiled at him before throwing his head back. Carisi had begun thrusting slowly into him. "God, more, more," Barba begged, pulling the taller man flush to his skin.

Carisi obliged, rutting against his boyfriend. Pleasure surged through his core and he could feel the heat coiling within him. He gritted his teeth together and buried his face in Rafael's shoulder. "God, Raf, I'm gonna come," he wheezed, sinking his teeth in Barba's shoulder.

Barba had his head thrown backwards, relishing the friction he was receiving from Carisi's abdomen undulating against his cock. He sighed breathily. "Fucking do it, Dom," he commanded, digging his nails into the paler man's back.

Carisi hissed before stilling himself, pumping streams of release into his fiancé. Before pulling out, he reached down to take Rafael's erection in his hands. Giving Rafael's cock several firm pulls, it wasn't long before Rafael was spilling over his stomach and mewling with pleasure. Carisi collapsed on top of Barba, deeply inhaling the smaller man's scent. "I'm sorry I misplaced the cereal," he apologized, voice muffled.

Barba snorted derisively. "It's fine, as long as we can get a step stool into that blasted kitchen."

Carisi's yawn was stifled by Barba's shoulder. Barba grabbed the blanket resting on the top of the couch and covered his boyfriend. The two drifted off peacefully, garnering some rest before the action of the next work day ensued.

A/N: I'm…. not much of a smut writer but I'd like to get better.


End file.
